This invention relates to a cutter of steel or other metallic rods or wires and particularly to a compact, portable cutter including a cam actuating mechanism driven by a motor.
The majority of cam actuated cutters on the market is a large scale type which can not be transferred without any transfer aids for the permanent installation on the ground, and an only small number of the steel rod cutters are known as a compact, portable type which is easy for a user himself to transfer onto the spot. One of the reasons why such a heavy large scale cutter is prevailing in the market is that the compact, portable type of cutter can only treat limited diameters of the steel rod, or has a poor durability when it is used to cut a large diameter steel rod. The cutter arrangement of this type, generally, includes a slide arm having a cutting blade at one end and a cam member driven from a suitable power source to actuate the slide arm in contact therewith by the intermediary of a roller. Since the cam member and the roller are arranged to form therebetween a contact point in an outer circumference of the two members, the roller and the cam member are likely to be deformed or split due to a much excessive load so that the prior art compact, portable cutter is unsuited to cutting a large diameter of steel rods or wires.